The present invention is directed to semi-automatic pistols. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a feature of a trigger bar for a semi-automatic pistol that provides for optimal timing of sear disconnection during a firing sequence.
In certain prior art automatic pistols, an thin upper portion of a stamped trigger bar of a semi-automatic pistol rides in an arced cam surface extending longitudinally on an inner surface of the slide adjacent to a side edge of the slide. It would be highly desirable to provide improved smooth and timely sear disconnection utilizing the trigger bar of a semi-automatic pistol and, subsequently smooth and reliable resetting of the various firing elements of an the semi-automatic pistol during a firing sequence. The present invention is directed to a modification of a portion of the trigger bar of an automatic pistol to provide improved operation.